


São Paulo da Paixão

by BelinhaM



Category: Valccar
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelinhaM/pseuds/BelinhaM
Summary: Quando uma boquinha rosada quer deslizar pelo corpinho de uma morena do batom vermelho e que parece obra de arte do MASP.





	São Paulo da Paixão

Boquinha rosada quer ficar com Morena do batom vermelho "CASUALMENTE". 

Morena aceita.

Elas fazem amorzinho gostosinho várias e várias vezes. 

O amor evolui para o amor verdadeiro. 

Elas casam. 

A alagoana de Maceió resolve ir de vestido com print de "eu sempre estou certa" para o casamento. 

Todo mundo vive fez para sempre.


End file.
